Final Fantasy 8: The Thanksgiving Dinner
by RuneTheElf
Summary: COMPLETE! It's Thanksgiving! Squall, Rinoa and the others help out Balamb Garden throw the biggest Thanksgiving feast ever! There is also a contest for the best couple at the feast, 20,000 gil! Who will win the contest? Will the feast be rich or chaotic?


-Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or Playstation 2 and anything close to it. All I did was make this story up! Well I made this short story in the celebration of Thanksgiving Day! Yum. While I wait for my turkey to roast, poor thing, I'm going to make a quick story on Squall's Thanksgiving Day! Enjoy!-

Final Fantasy 8: The Thanksgiving Dinner

A cool breeze blew into Squall's dorm from the window near his bed. Squall shivered slightly from the cool breeze. The breeze kept blowing, making Squall fustrated and preventing any extra sleep. He sat up, he looked at the small clock on the little shelf. 8:20. Squall hated being waken up from someone or something. This time it's the cool breeze blowing into his room. Squall got off his bed and slammed the window shut. Squall felt like breaking the darn window, but he controled his anger and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on to Hot and he waited until steam started to form in the shower. He got into the shower and closed his eyes.

Squall stood there, hot water pouring all over his upper body and dripping to the shower floor. He lifted up his face so his face can get into direct contact with the hot water. _"Wasn't there something important to do today?" _Squall thought to himself. His memory was a blur at the moment, he was never a morning person. Squall shook the thought out of his head, he didn't want to think about problems right now. All he wanted at the moment was the hot steamy shower. Squall continued to think to himself about many things. What to do next, what was his friends doing, what was Rinoa doing. His mind always was filled with thoughts, when he was alone he thought about Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa. He couldn't help but to think of Rinoa all the time, he wouldn't admit it but he cares for Rinoa.

Squall's thoughts were interuppted by the shower's sudden change in temperature of water. It was cold, ice cold. Squall quickly shut the shower off before he froze himself, he walked out of the shower. Steam filled the whole room, even from the sudden temperature change. Squall grabbed a small hand towel and rubbed the mirror in front of him. Squall gazed at himself. Everytime he looked into the mirror he didn't see himself, he saw that big awful scar that stretched across his face. No matter how much he tries to forget, he'll never forget how he got the scar or the person that gave him that scar. Seifer. When he saw his face it also reminded him of Seifer, even though the scars are in diffrent directions but just about exactly the same. Squall punched the wall near the mirror, "Damn you, Seifer." He cursed Seifer, even though Seifer was no where in sight.

Squall grabbed a large towel on the back of the bathroom door and dried himself off. He went into his dorm room and put on his usual choice of outfit. Squall liked how he dressed, he felt strong, unique, and he also stood out in a crowd quite well. After slipping on the last article of clothing that finished off his outfit completely, he walked towards the window he shut earlier. It was autumn, leaves covered the ground all around Balamb Garden. Even though there wasn't a exactly trees everywhere around the Garden exept that little patch of trees near the Fire Cavern, leaves covered the green grass. Squall found this to be a peaceful time, he could really just stand there, stare out the window, and think forever. He did just that, he started to think as he stared at the multiple colored leaves.

Just when he started to really think he was interrupted. A knock on his door, "Squall? You awake?" The voice asked from behind the door. Squall wasn't paying attention to the person's voice to tell who it was, he didn't care. He wanted to be alone. "Squall, I'm coming in!" The voice warned, the door slammed open. Squall just turned his head a bit, his eyes looking at the floor he got a view of the person's outfit. He'd recognize that horrible outfit anywhere, ugly brown boots complete with a one piece yellow skirt. "Selphie, why did you just barge in here without asking me first?" Squall asked, he was already annoyed with her. "Well, um, you didn't answer so I decided to come in!" Selphie answered, she smiled as usual.

"Leave me alone." Squall ordered.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on!"

"What?"

"You're telling me you don't miss good ol' Selphie?!"

"..No."  
"Yes you do! Come here Squally!"

Selphie jumped onto Squall, making his back lean against the wall. Squall struggled to hold the hyper-active girl up, she kept moving and hugging him. "Squally! Squally! Squally!" She said, over and over. Squall hated it when Selphie or anyone said that to him, Rinoa says it once in a while but he sometimes lets it slide. Selphie sniffs Squall like a dog, "You smell, you smell, you smell.. good!" Selphie kept hugging Squall while she kept saying how good he smelled. Squall grew annoyed with Selphie's childish personality, he let her down on his bed. "What?! You don't want me to hug you?" Selphie wondered, making a childish sad face. Squall just looked at her face. He left his dorm, "Hey! Wait up!" Selphie yelled, she got off Squall's bed and ran out of the room. She managed to close the door behind her and still run after Squall.

Selphie was gaining on Squall fast, he was just walking but she was running. "You.. big.. meanie..!" Selphie yelled at Squall when she finally caught up with him, she panted between each word. She was out of breath. "Whatever." He responded with his usual response. He continued to walk the halls of the Garden as Selphie walked by his side, clinging to him as he walked. Squall felt so embarrassed, he hated how Selphie always had to hold him. They may be friends but she didn't have a right to just hug him when she felt like it.

"Yo!" Squall turned his head around to see who screamed. It was Zell, he was running to Squall and Selphie. _"Great, just what I need. The two sugar fiend kids are here. Why didn't these two become a couple instead of Irvine and Selphie?" _Squall thought to himself. Selphie finally let go and ran to Zell, the two of them hugged eachother in a happy glee. Squall felt his stomache ready to turn. Just before Squall felt like vomiting, Zell and Selphie ran to Squall.

"Hiya again, Squall!" Selphie waved.

"S'up Squall?" Zell asked

"You going to see Rinoa?"

"Yeah, man. I haven't seen here today. I did see that butt-muncher Seifer though! Man he pisses me off!"

"Do you think Irvy and Rinoa are hanging out together?"

"Maybe. I think I saw Irvine in the library, is Rinoa there too?"

"Come on, Squally! Let's go see Irvy and Rinoa!"

Then the two of them ran off. They ran to the direction of the library. Squall started to walk to the library. He wasn't eager to see Irvine or Rinoa, he wanted to be alone. Squall looked down at the floor as he walked to the library. Squall bumped into someone, "Hey! Watch it!" The person yelled. Squall can remember that voice anywhere at anytime. He can sum it up to one word, Seifer or Enemy. Both his name and the word enemy defined to the same exact thing to Squall, he looked up at Seifer. Their eyes joined together, Squall stared at Seifer with his blank stare as Seifer was smiling that goofy smile he always did when he thought he was cool.

"Squall! You idiot, you should watch what is in front of you and not whats on the floor! What are you doing, looking for spare gil?" Seifer laughed at his own joke. He looked so pathetic, he was the only one laughing. _"How can that guy laugh at his jokes so often? How could he laugh at such horrible jokes in the first place?" _Squall thought to himself, he stared down Seifer. "I'm messin' with you!" Seifer punched Squall's arm, Squall didn't move. "Listen, you better get your little love slave in order." Seifer informed.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"Rinoa's been complaining all day! 'Squall this, Squall that', It's annoying!"

"She's pissed at you. Fortunetly for you, I'm busy at the moment so I can't have the pleasure of kicking your sorry rear. See ya later."

Just like that, Seifer ran off. Squall watched him go, Seifer's trench coat still had rips in it. Squall wondered if the guy could even afford to repair it at a tailor. He shook the thought out of his head and head into the library. Zell and Selphie were right, Irvine and Rinoa were here. "Squall!" Rinoa cheered, she ran to Squall and kissed his lips lightly. Squall rubbed his lips with his arm. Rinoa hit Squall's arm in discust, "Fine, be that way." Rinoa was already upset with Squall. Squall wasn't one who liked getting affection, specially in front of thier friends. Squall didn't care about what Rinoa thought of him at the time, he let himself sit down in one of the computer chairs.

Rinoa took the seat next to Squall but she faced the other way so she wouldn't be able to see Squall. Rinoa crossed her arms against her chest, "You forgot too!" _"Forgot? Forgot what?" _Squall thought to himself, he wondered what she was trying to say and where she was going with this. Rinoa turned around to face Squall, "It's Thanksgiving, Squall! The least you could say is 'Happy Thanksgiving!' to our friends!", Rinoa got up and stood in front of Squall. Squall finally remembered what was important today, Thanksgiving. The holiday when everyone over eats themselves until they are near the point of exploding the food out of their stomache. Squall did like the holiday though, the only part he liked was the viarity of food. Squall did enjoy a good meal, even though he wasn't one to over eat like the others most likely would.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Squall asked Rinoa, never taking his eyes off the floor he was looking at. Rinoa sighed, "Nothing. I just want you to be happy and cheerful. That's all, is that so hard to ask? Come on, Squall! Smile! Please?" Rinoa begged, she got on her knees so she could look into Squall's eyes. _"Smile? Be cheerful? Why? It's just a day where you over eat yourself." _Squall didn't know what to do, Rinoa kept asking him to be happy when he was not. Yeah, he was happy because it's Thanksgiving but he wasn't going to have a big smile on his face and kiss everyone he sees. That's not Squall, that's not him at all.

"It's okay, Squall. I'm just glad you are here to spend the holiday with me and our friends." Rinoa said to Squall, she turned around to face the rest of the group. "Okay, everyone! This feast is gonna be Balamb Garden's biggest yet! There is going to be over fifty turkeys, over 5,000 pounds of food altogether! Everyone's got to pig out like you never pigged out before! Today is Thanksgiving, and we should all show our thanks!" Rinoa ended her speech by lifting her arms in the air in a cheer.

Everyone cheered with Rinoa. Everyone was so excited and couldn't wait until tonight, the time when they ate all that food. _"Tonight is going to be insane." _Squall thought to himself, he slapped his forehead at the thought of what could happen. Chaos is in order, that is for sure. Squall knows tonight isn't going to go as everyone plans. Seifer is problably going to take all the food for Rajin, Fujin, and himself. Monsters are problably going to group up and escape the Training Center and raid the Garden to take all the food. Or worse. Many chaotic ideas ran through Squall's mind. He wasn't too sure on what will happen but he did know one thing. Tonight is going to be a living chaos, and there is no way to stop it. It's too late...

"Come on, everyone! Thanksgiving Dinner is going to be served in three hours and we still have alot of food to cook!" Rinoa yelled. Rinoa was in the Balamb Garden kitchen with many people as well. From volunteers to the everyday lunch ladies, everyone was preparing for tonight's big feast. Rinoa volunteered to lead everyone in the dinner, she is the manager of the giant feast. Rinoa been wanting to do this job ever since November started, she was the first one to volunteer for the managing job and she got it. Now she is ordering, fixing, preparing and 100 responsible for the dinner. Rinoa went up to a giant pot, lifted up the lid, took the spoon that was in hand and taste-tested it. "Good so far, add one more cup of pepper." Rinoa ordered, she walked away and opened up an oven across from the giant pot. "Oh, this is going to overcook! Get it out of there and stuff it!" Rinoa continued to bark out orders to everyone as she checked food left and right. The kitchen was very hot, steam everywhere, it made it difficult to breathe for Rinoa. She was running around the kitchen and the lack of air didn't help. "Everyone! Attention! If you feel a little light-headed or feel anything abnormal health-wise, you may leave the kitchen for fresh air. The kitchen is getting very hot and steamy so it might make you feel ill or lack of air. Thank you, let's keep up the good work everyone!" Rinoa yelled out. Rinoa was a good talker, she could get anyone to do work with ease. Rinoa continued to inspect all the food, she was a busy girl but she wasn't the only one that was occupied on this day...

"Boo!" Selphie yelled, pressing the buttons on the video game controler like a mad woman. Selphie was playing a Playstation 2(Trademark.) with Irvine, he was the second player. Selphie and Irvine were in Selphie's dorm, playing video games. "Sorry, Selphie. I beat you again." Irvine smirked, he liked beating anyone in video games, he was actually very good at video games. Selphie faced Irvine, "Come on, Irvy! Don't be so mean!" Selphie complained, unlike Irvine she wasn't good at video games but she still played them. "We don't have to play anymore you know. We could always do something else..." Irvine said, trying to hint to Selphie to do something else, something specific. Selphie was clueless, she lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Like what?" She asked. "Oh, I don't know..." Irvine said, taking his hand and placed it on Selphie's shoulder. Selphie blushed and giggled, she was realizing what Irvine wanted. "No, no, no! Bad Irvy!" Selphie stuck out her tongue, teasing Irvine. Irvine sighed, "Why not?" Irvine asked, he wanted it bad. Selphie smirked, she loved doing this to Irvine. Seeing him grovel to her, it proved she had power over the long-haired cowboy. "If you get on your knees and worship me like a Goddess, then maybe.." Selphie loved doing all kinds of things to torture Irvine. Irvine got off the bed, stood in front of her, got on his knees and started to bow to Selphie. "Oh, Goddess Selphie, how I worship you. I give you my life, heart, and soul to you. I worship you and you alone. I am your slave, willing to do what you order." Selphie smiled, this is what she wanted for Irvine to do. "Good slave. Now stand up." Irvine does what he is ordered to do. "Now, show me you love me." Selphie demands. In a blink of an eye, Irvine playfully tackles Selphie and starts to kiss her lips. Selphie starts to giggle hard, she always find playing games with Irvine to be fun.

"I.. um.. well.." Zell was nervious, very nervious, he felt himself sweating. Zell and Quistis were standing in the middle of the library. "You what Zell?" Quistis asked. Quistis may have not been in the library earlier due to classes she teaches but she does know what's going on. "I was wondering.. ah.." Zell started nerviously to kick his feet on the ground, "D.. Do you want to.. um.. join me in tonight's Thanksgiving Dinner?" Zell finally spat out the question. Quistis smiled, "Of course, Zell! You don't need to be nervious, I was your Instructor before, remember?" Zell smiled and laughed, "Y.. Yeah!" The laughter eased the tention for Zell. "So you'll go? I mean Squall is goin' with Rinoa and Irvine is wit' Selphie. Seeing how you and me are going alone I wondered if you would go with me. I'm glad you said yes, Quistis." Zell smiled, "You won't regret it! I promise!" Zell promised Quistis, she smiled back. "You better not make me regret this!" Quistis teased. Zell winked and gave her a thumbs up. One of the events of tonight's feast is the best Thanksgiving couple, everyone with a date will be entered and voted to determine who is the best couple. The winning couple gets 20,000 gil each. Zell wanted that prize, even more he wanted a date. He was sick of being the one singled out with no date to anywhere. No date to the Balamb Garden Dance, no date for Valentine's Day, no date on friday night, no date at all. "That's all over!" Zell screamed, he stuck out his chest and smiled. He felt proud of himself. Quistis started to laugh with Zell. They both started to laugh together, maybe this year may be Zell's break...

"Alright, listen up!" Seifer yelled out, "Tonight's best couple event's award is 20,000 gil and we want that gil!" Seifer added. Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin were hanging around in the Training Center. "Alright, I'm taking Raijin as my 'date', and Fujin will take who he feels." Seifer ordered. The posse was always pulling some scam or prank in Balamb Garden ever since after Ultimicia was defeated. "AFFIRMATIVE." Raijin responded with her usual one word speech. "Uh.." Fujin said, "What if I can't get a date, ya know? What if no girl likes me, what if she hates me? It could happen, ya know?" Fujin mentioned, worried about Seifer's plan may be flawed. Seifer and Raijin looked at Fujin, they stared at each other for a moment until Seifer started to laugh. A bit later, the other two started to laugh with Seifer, the three of them were laughing together until tears came into their eyes. "Trust me, Fujin, you can get a date. Just make sure we win that grand prize money!" Seifer was confident that either he and Raijin or Fujin and his date will win the prize money. Will Seifer and Raijin win the prize, will Fujin win the prize? Who knows, the odds are against them but they are willing to go to distance for gil...

Squall takes a deep breath and exhales as he looks out his dorm room window. It's been so many hours since Rinoa and everyone else left to do thier part in today's holiday feast. Rinoa is off helping everyone prepare the giant feast for Garden and the others are just celebrating in thier own way before the feast comes up. Squall watched the leaves drift into the wind outside his window. Squall, too, was excited to go to Thanksgiving feast but his face didn't show any emotion. He looked like he always did everyday. Squall thought of Seifer and what he might do tonight. Just the thought of Seifer made him angry. Squall couldn't stand him, always thinking he's so cool and strong. Squall missed Rinoa. The smell of her hair, her soft skin, her voice, her comforting arms. Squall shakes his head, "Sitting here is making me think ridiculous." Squall said outloud. He looks at the clock, it reads 5:01pm. Twenty Nine minutes until the feast begins. Squall decides to kill some time by simply just walking around Balamb Garden for a while, get some fresh air and get Rinoa out of his head. Squall wouldn't even admit it to himself but he liked how Rinoa cares for him so much. Even though he says he hates it but in his heart he loves it.

Squall exits out of his dorm room and starts to wander the halls of Balamb Garden. The halls were crowded, everyone was out of their dorms and walking around also. Squall isn't one to exactly follow the crowd so he decides to leave the crowd and go to Quistis' dorm room to see what she was doing. Squall hasn't really been keeping up with Quistis due to her classes all the time, this was a good time to go in there to see what she was doing tonight. The crowds were hard to get through, people bumping into Squall left and right, him bumping into people as well. When he finally reached Quistis' dorm room, he knocked on the door. No answer. He waited for a bit and knocked again. Quistis peeks out from behind the door, "Squall! Come on!" Quistis invited Squall into her dorm room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Zell was laying on her bed sleeping. "What's he doing here?" Squall asked, pointing to Zell.

"Oh, we were talking and he fell asleep." Quistis answered, she laughed slightly at the idea of Zell falling asleep while she talked to him. Squall looked at Zell again, Zell was laying on his back. His mouth wide open with a big line of drool dripping on his shirt, he's hugging one of Quistis' pillows like a little kid. Sleeping like a baby. "That's sad." Squall commented. Quistis laughed again, "At least someone is cutting loose. Unlike you." "You call someone sleeping like a three year old 'Cutting Loose'?" Squall asked, he crossed his arms against his chest.

"So, you going to eat with Rinoa?" Quistis asks.

"Yeah." Squall responds.

"You two going to be the winning couple?"

"I don't care."

"You know, I'm part of the contest you know."

"How?"

"Zell and I are going together."

"What?"

"An Instructor going out with one of her old students? That's sad. You're both sad."

"Squall! How dare you say that."

"I was just joking around, besides I haven't went out with anyone in so long. Ever since I gave up on my hopes for us."

There was a silence between Quistis and Squall. Quistis' last sentence she spoke made the both of them feel uncomfortable. Quistis thought back to when she was obsessed with Squall. She loved him. She loved him so much. Until Rinoa came along and took him away from here. Quistis envies Rinoa for having Squall, she envies her very much. Quistis is over it and she got on with her life, even though Quistis still wonders what would of happened in her life if she got Squall instead of Rinoa?

The Balamb Garden bell rings four times, "Attention. Attention. All students, faculty, and all who is part of Balamb Garden please report to the Cafeteria for the Thanksgiving Feast. I repeat, all students, faculty, and all who is part of Balamb Garden please report to the Cafeteria for the Thanksgiving Feast. Thank you."

"Wake up Zell, it's time to go." Squall orders Quistis as he leaves. Before Quistis got to apologize to Squall for what she said before he had already left. Quistis sighs, "Squall..." Quistis says to herself. Snapping out of a trance-like state, Quistis turns around and shakes Zell. "Zell! Zell! It's time to eat!" Quistis said. When the word 'Eat' was spoken he got up right away, dropping the pillow on the bed. "Let's get it ON!" Zell yelled out with excitement. Quistis laughed, she pointed to Zell's drool. He quickly wipes it off, grabs Quistis' arm, and runs for the Cafeteria.

Everyone was here, every seat and table was full of plates of food. There were large tables that were covered in food, including three tables that had all turkey. It surley was a good sight for everyone with food on their minds. Headmaster Cid stood up with a full cup of wine in one hand and a spoon in the other. He tapes the wine glass gently with the spoon several times, "Excuse me, Excuse me." Cid says, he waits a few moments so everyone could settle down and hear what he has to say.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here and making this feast possible. This year we have broken Balamb Garden's record of amount of food and people here tonight. I would also like to thank everyone here for doing their jobs and being at peace with everyone. I also would like to thank you all for being my friends. Tonight is a happy night, we can eat as much as we want. Now before you all go stuffing your faces I have to tell you something first. The bathrooms are all open so if you feel ill you may use the bathroom. I know I'm taking up too much of you time so let me just say one more thing... What are you all doing sitting there for? Go on and eat!" Cid ended his speech by lifting up his wine glass in the air and making a toast.

Everyone cheered happily, all making toasts to eachother and eating. The sounds of people ripping food apart and chewing was everywhere, multiple smells of diffrent types of food filled the air and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Yo!" Zell yelled out with a mouth stuffed full of food, "Squall, you got to try the Moogle Rolls!" Zell added, spitting food with every word he speaks. Squall brushed off the food from his clothes that Zell spat out. Zell swallows the food, "Oh, sorry man! I can't help it! Food everywhere! Anyway we got table number one!" Zell informed Squall, he ran to table number one. Squall looked at the table, everyone was on that table. Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and the charging Zell was sitting down. There was a vacant seat between Rinoa and Quistis. _"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse."_ Squall thought to himself, slapping his forehead. "Come on, Squall! Over here!" Rinoa yelled out, waving her arm in the air. Squall walked to the table and sat down, he placed his plate of food on the table and grabbed his fork.

"What?" Squall says to Rinoa who is staring at him. Rinoa smiles, "Nothing!" She says innocently before she starts to eat. "Whatever." Squall jabs his fork into a piece of chicken and eats it. It was good, very good. Squall was shocked on how good it was, he tried other foods like potatoes, carrots, buns, and other foods. They all tasted so great, Squall's mouth watered for more. He fed his hunger without guild, he was hungry. "Yo, look at Squall go!" Zell yelled out, pointing a spoon at him. Squall just ignored him, Squall was too hungry to care about what others think. "Piggie Squall!" Selphie yelled out in her childish voice.

Quistis just stared at the hungry Squall and smiles, she took another bite of her food. Quistis ate slow and polite. Zell stuffed his face with food until his face looked like it was ready to pop. Rinoa, too, was eating slow and polite. Irvine and Selpie were feeding eachother and Squall was just eating very fast.

Zell sipped down his wine from the glass cup, he refilled it and drank all that down. He filled it up again and drank all that down, ate some turkey, and refilled the cup. The steps repeated themselves for Zell. "Zell! You're gonna get drunk!" Quistis yelled, snatching the bottle of wine away from Zell. "Aw, M.. Man!" Zell yelled out, studdering from being drunk. Zell continued to eat without regret. Selphie was obviously drunk as well, "Irvy.. gimme.. more.. thas.. dink.." Selphie's studdering was horrible, it was hard to make out what she was saying. Irvine just smiled and refilled her wine glass. "Tank.. fuu.." Selphie said before drinking down the wine. Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, and Quistis were the only sober ones out of the bunch.

Seifer and his posse sat at table ten, just them three. They ate the food like a pack of wild lions, food flying in every direction, and the squishing sounds of food being ripped apart and chewed on. "This is the best Thanksgiving feast ever, ya know?" Fujin said to Seifer, mouth stuffed full of potatoes. He spat out potatoes all over the place as he talked. Raijin looks up to Fujin and nods, "AFFIRMATIVE." She continued to eat after her one word sentence. Seifer got up and grabbed three bottles of wine from the extreamly large self-serve tables and sat back down. He gave one bottle to Raijin then one to Fujin, "Let the three of us make a toast! To the 20,000 gil that will soon be in our pockets!" Seifer yelled out, opening his bottle and lifting it up in the air. Fujin and Raijin both cracked opened their bottles of wine and lifted their bottles of wine in the air as they collided, making a 'Bing' noise. "To the gil!" They all yelled out before they chugged it all down. Fujin passed out and fell on the floor from the major dose of wine in his system, Raijin looked at Fujin. "WEAK!" She yelled out before throwing her bottle at Fujin's head, he didn't move or make a sound. He was stone cold drunk and out like a lite. Seifer slowly peeked at Fujin from him being drunk, "We only drank erm.. six bottles of wine? He didn't have a date anyway.." Seifer mumbled, looking around then at Raijin. "You're so pretty.." Seifer mumbled, Raijin just looked at him then looked at his food. "EAT." She said, eating her food away. Seifer looked at his large plate of food then at Raijin, "You're right!" Seifer started to eat away with Raijin. A janitor walked by table ten and attempted to sweep Fujin away, the janitor cupped his hands around his mouth, "Guys! I'm gonna need help with this one!" The janitor yelled out. Five other janitors come from the crowds with large janitor brooms and all slowly sweep Fujin away. "Bye bye, Fujin. Have fun." Seifer yelled out like a little kid, waving his chicken drum stick in the air. He looked at it and bit it.

Time went on, some people already left to their dorms for the night. Some are still eating while others are vomiting their turkey and mashed potatoes out from both over stuffing themselves with food and drinking too much wine. A couple of people actually vomited on the floor, even though the janitors are eating at the feast they had to clean it up so no one could get hurt from slipping on it. Some people danced in a happy drunken fashion while some couples made out with each other, drunk and with food coming from their mouths. Zell and Selphie are very drunk, Zell is acting silly and can't keep his balance while Selphie is ready to pass out. Chaos was in the air, Squall was not wrong.

"Excuse me, Rinoa? Are you ready to present the awards for the best couple?" Headmaster Cid asked Rinoa personally. Cid seemed to come out of no where unless Squall didn't care what was going on as he still feasted on the food on his plate. Yes, he didn't care. "Headmaster Cid, of course I am!" Rinoa smiled, she got up and walked to the center of the cafeteria. "Attention everyone! I am proud to announce this year's best couple awards!" Rinoa yelled, waiting a few moments until everyone settles down. Everyone went quiet pretty quick, was it because Rinoa was so good at speaking to people or was it the 20,000 gil? "The results are ready to be read! 20,000 gil is ready to be just gave away! Bring in the gil!" Rinoa yelled out. Two guys wheel in the 20,000 gil inside a large iron box on top of a rolling platform. After they were done moving it, they stopped and stood near it like bouncers blocking the door for a night club.

"And the winner is.." Rinoa yelled out, her hand in the air like if it was waiting for something. She waited. Moments pass and she was still waiting, "AND THE WINNER IS..!" Rinoa yelled in an angry voice, making sure they heard her. "Oh!" A voice called out, a female student gave Rinoa the envelope. The brunnete female student noticed everyone was looking at her, she giggled and waved then walked away. Rinoa opens the envelope and takes out a small piece of paper. "Alright!" Rinoa accidently said to herself, she looked around and noticed everyone was watching her. They are expecting her to announce who is the best couple and win the 20,000 gil. Rinoa cleared her throat, "Before I announce who it is I like to say something. Squall, I'm sorry but I took us out of the contest. I wanted other people to get glory too." Squall shruged. "I'm glad you're okay with it. Well the winner is..." Rinoa paused for dramatic effect. Everyone in the room held their breath, everyone except Squall who didn't care who won, he had loads of gil, he didn't care about a mere 20,000.

"Quistis and Zell!" Rinoa screamed. Rinoa ran to Quistis and hugged her. Quistis slowly arose from her seat in shock, she was smiling. Zell was sleeping in his plate of food, Quistis noticing this she shook him awake, "We won the contest!" She yelled out to Zell. Zell jumped up from his seat, causing the seat to fly back, he started to jump up and down screaming. Mashed potatoes, Turkey, and other foods were attached to his face, little pieces fell off his face everytime he jumped. Zell was so happy, he was screaming like a little girl, when suddenly he grabs Quistis' head and kisses her lips, getting food all over her face. "Ew! Zell! Wash your face!" Quistis grabbed Zell's head and pushed him away. Zell lifted his hand up to his face and rubbed it. Food in hand from his face he ate the food and smiled. The over excited Zell decides to celebrate by doing a few backflips. Zell walks a few steps away from his table and does backflip after backflip, in perfect form and skill. Just when Zell's backflips seemed to have no end in sight, he backflips onto a table full of food. The table collapses from the landing impact, a little bit of food spills off the table but most remained under Zell. Laying there, Zell lifted up his hand, grabbed some food from under his butt, eats it and passes out.

Everyone was in silence once Zell hit the table like a bomb from the sky. Seifer finally realizing this, he quickly gets up and points to Zell, "Look! Chicken-Wuss fell down!" Seifer yelled. Zell opened his eyes half way, "I'm not a Chicken-Wuss.." Zell's eyes shut and his head falls back, he's passed out again. Seifer starts to laugh hard. So hard he starts to wobble all over the place and falling back into someone else's table. Seifer's fall on the table caused the table to crash under him. Seifer falls with the table but quickly gets up, "I'm Captain Seifer! Ar!" Seifer yells when he's back on his feet. Seifer looks to where Squall and Rinoa are standing, "I will take ye wench now!" Seifer yelled, running to Rinoa, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. "Let me go! Let me go!" Rinoa yelled, punching his back multiple times. It was no use, he wasn't letting go. "Let her go, Seifer!" Squall yelled. Seifer just looked at Squall then ran out of the Cafeteria, Squall followed.

Running after Seifer wasn't easy, Squall felt full and a little off balance from the wine but he managed. Seifer kept laughing as he ran and Rinoa kept punching him over and over. Seifer kept running in circles around the Garden halls while randomly screaming out little quotes like "Arrr!", "Where's me ship!?", and "I am Captain Seifer!". Seifer was obviously drunk and going completely insane. After chasing after Seifer for what it seems like forever he finally stopped near the ledge where the water was. "Let her go, Seifer!" Squall yelled again. It almost felt like Squall was having Deja-Vu. "I will never surrender, knight!" Seifer yelled, he grabbed Rinoa and held her near the ledge. "Help, Squall!" Rinoa pleaded, tears dripping off her cheeks. Squall decided to take action, he quickly grabbed Rinoa then punched him in the eye then another in the nose. After those two punches Seifer wobbled back and fell into the beautiful fish foutain. Seifer was knocked out, his head leaning against the fish statue. Water poured from the fish's mouth and onto Seifer.

"Are you okay?" Squall asked Rinoa, checking to see if she has any injuries. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Rinoa said, she stared into Squall's eyes. Squall couldn't help but to stare back, somehow they both felt the same feeling, same ideas, same thoughts, same brainwave together. Rinoa lifted her head up and kissed Squall on the lips, their kiss locked and lasted for so long. Squall wouldn't admit it then and won't admit it now but he enjoyed the kiss, he wished it wouldn't end. They both were in paradise.

"How cute!" The kiss was interrupted by someone yelling out an embarrassing comment. Rinoa and Squall see to who it is. It was Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Zell. Irvine had Zell upon his shoulder, Selphie was leaning on Quistis' shoulder and they all had food on them. Rinoa laughed, "What happened?" She asked, covering her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "Food fight." Quistis responded. Quistis walked slowly to Squall, he was clueless on why she was walking to him. "Here you go, big guy. Now don't you go smooching her too!" Quistis stuck her tongue out at Squall, teasing him. "Whatever." Squall responded, grabbing Selphie from Quistis. "What happened here? This is so funny!" Irvine yelled, slapping his knee in laughter. He was looking at the passed out Seifer in the fish foutain, the sight made everyone else laugh exept Squall and Zell, who was passed out.

"Squall punched him in the face twice!" Rinoa quickly said, making sure everyone heard what she said. Everyone just stared at him in an awe, "He he he..! That's a funny..!" Selphie mumbled drunk-like. "I'm bringing Selphie to her dorm room." Squall informed. He picked up Selphie like a baby and walked to the area where the dorms are. "Squall.." Selphie whispered but Squall ignored her, getting closer to Selphie's dorm room. "Squall..." Selphie whispered again, Squall opened her dorm room door.

Closing the door behind him, Squall slowly let down Selphie upon her bed. He looked at her for a second, he took her blanket and threw it on her. He hated doing this babysitting thing, specially for a five year old girl stuck in a seventeen year old body. Squall turned around and ready to leave when he heard something. "Squall.. Don't go.." Selphie whispered, this time Squall didn't ignore her. Squall sat on the bed near Selphie.

"What do you want?" Squall asked.

"I don't want you to go.." Selphie answered.

"Why?"

"I'm lonley. Can you lay down with me?"

"No."

"Squall!"

"...No."

"Look at me Squall, I need to tell you a secret."

Squall leaned over and let his ear face Selphie's mouth. Selphie grabs Squall's head, turns his head around and kisses his lips. Squall quickly pulled away, "What the hell!?" Squall yelled, he was upset. He was just kissing Rinoa a few minutes ago now Selphie just kissed him on his lips. Squall was in shock, he walked to the door. "Squall.." Selphie mumbled. "What is it?" Squall said, not turning around to face Selphie. Selphie got up, "You're a good kisser, and you got a nice butt!" Selphie complimented. Squall grew annoyed with Selphie's drunken state, he left her dorm room and slammed the door behind him. Selphie fell back down on her bed, "No one can resist the Selphinator.." Selphie mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

Squall stormed out of Selphie's dorm room and headed to his. Squall was annoyed with the day, he ate and he got a little wine, he got the share he wanted. Now all there was is the left over chaos. Squall continued to head to his dorm room until he bumped into a familar face. "Hey Squall." Irvine said with a smile, "One hell of a night huh?" Irvine asked Squall, still with that weird smile of his. "Yeah. I'm going to bed." Squall responded. He was annoyed with everything and everyone and Irvine was no acception. "I'm going to bed too. Is Selphie okay?" "Yeah, she's okay. She won't be tomorrow." Irvine laughed, "I hear that. Don't worry, I'll take care of her tomorrow. I know how to deal with hang overs. Well see you tomorrow." Irvine walked by Squall and to his dorm room. Squall didn't even bother to look back at Irvine, he just wanted to get into his dorm room.

Squall walked into his dorm room, slammed his door shut, and locked it. He turned around to face his bed in relief but was halted by another obstacle was in Squall's way. Rinoa layed there in his bed, fully clothed to Squall's relief, she had a devilish smile on her face. "Squally.." Rinoa said in a seductive way. _"Please, don't say 'Squally', not now.."_ Squall thought to himself, slapping his forehead. "You been a bad boy, Squally. Now, I'm going to punish you, bad boy." Rinoa was in the mood for physical love, Squall was not. "Not now, Rinoa." Squall said, waving his hand in front of him. "Yes, now." Rinoa said, getting up off his bed and walking slowly toward him. Her walk was a little wobbly. _"Is she drunk?_" Squall thought to himself, wondering.

"You are going to listen to everything I say, you like it or hate it, you're gonna be my bitch." Rinoa said, grabbing Squall's shoulders and pushing him on his bed. Rinoa slowly crawled onto Squall's bed, she crawled up his legs slowly, Rinoa hiccuped. Rinoa fell over and landed on the floor, she was out cold. _"Yeah, she was drunk. She's knocked out though so that's a relief." _Squall thought to himself. Squall got up, picked Rinoa up, and set her on his bed. He wrapped her around the blanket and fluffed the pillow for her. Squall walked to the chair in the corner of his dorm room and sat down on it, he closed his eyes.

_"It's the best I can do for Rinoa, there isn't much I can do now. Even though I'm sleeping on this wooden chair, I feel it will be easy to fall asleep. This night was hell, the food and wine were great but it was too chaotic. People act so stupid when holidays come around. I just want this day to end..." _

-Oh yeah! While my Thanksgiving dinner was cooking I wrote this whole story, now it isn't done! Darn the food! Well I hope you enjoyed that odd but short story of Final Fantasy 8's Thanksgiving. This story is dedicated to the yummy holiday of Thanksgiving, I hope all you people that read this story and had Thanksgiving got a few laughs or just enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review my story! Who knows, next month maybe I should make a Christmas short story next month! Don't forget to review my story, reviews make this world go 'round!-


End file.
